Peabody New Life
by nightfuryboy
Summary: Its been fourteen years since the WABAC incident happen. Peabody is going on his own adventure. The adventure of love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Warm Inside

Fourteen years have passed since the WABAC incident but everyone has forgotten about it. fixed the WABAC so another incident wouldn't happen again but he doesn't allow anyone but himself to use it. decided that Sherman had enough time travel and has learned a lot for his age. was in the kitchen making a birthday dinner for Sherman since today is Sherman's 21st birthday and is making Sherman's favorite cake, which is chocolate cake with strawberry's in it. Sherman was still at school with his friend's, so baking the cake without Sherman knowing was easy. Sherman had invited all his friends to his birthday but they all had ether school work or other plans. So it was going to just be and Sherman.

"Sherman is going to love this cake. I even added a little more chocolate powder to the mix." said to himself.

had put the cake mix into the oven and set the timer. He had forty-five minutes till the cake is done. So, he decided to take a nice warm shower to pass. Fifteen minutes later, Peabody was out of the shower and calculated that he had thirty minutes of free time to kill. Peabody decided to read a book to pass the remaining time. Time passes by quickly when Peabody was into a good book. He took the cake out of the oven and placed it on the table. He was placing the chocolate frosting on the cake.

"This smell wonderful and good thing I used non-real ingredients or else I couldn't have a slice." said to himself.

He placed the cake in the fridge until the party. The time was one o'clock and the party wasn't until six o'clock. He has five hours to kill so; he decided to take a walk since it was a pretty day out. He put his bow tie on and went out. The air felt cool and the sun felt warm. Peabody decided to head back home. When he got to the front door of his house, there was a letter taped to the door knob. Peabody took it, opened it and read it.

It read 'Dear

You do not know me but I know you from tv, magazines and the newspaper. You an awesome dog and when I first heard about you, I decided to learn to talk, walk, read and write. You are my hero . I wish could meet you just once. Thank you for reading this letter and I hope to receive one back. Signed Jack the dog.'

Peabody looked at the address and it was from the dog adoption agency he used to live at. Peabody stared at the address for a while. A hand was on Peabody shoulder which made him jump. When he turned around, it was Sherman.

"Easy dad it's just me." Sherman said.

"You trying to give me a heart attack." Peabody replied.

"No dad. What got you so focused on?" Sherman asked.

Peabody looked at the letter and back at Sherman.

"Nothing son. How was school?" Peabody asked.

"It was okay. The chess club ended early so me and the guys went to get sodas." Sherman replied.

"Well your home early so might as well start the party." Peabody said.

He and Sherman went to the house. Sherman put his school stuff in his room and took a shower. While Sherman took a shower, Peabody was making Sherman's favorite food which was pizza with tons of pepperoni. You know what they say about homemade food tasting better. Peabody was able to get the pizza in the oven just as Sherman came out from the shower. They had thirty minutes till it was done cooking. Peabody and Sherman were sitting at the kitchen counter making small talk like they always do.

"Sherman I have a gift for you. I know you are twenty-one now and you need a way to get around so I went and got you your own transportation." Peabody said.

Peabody got off his seat and went to his room to get Sherman's gift. Sherman's hoped that his dad didn't buy him a mini motorcycle like the on his dad drives. When Peabody came back, he was holding a huged wrapped box. He set it down in the living room and went back to his chair in the kitchen.

"Go open your present son." Peabody said.

Sherman hot off his seat and went to the gift and started to take the wrapping off. He looked back at his dad and back at the present. He fully unwrapped the gift and it was a regular brown box. So Sherman opened that box and what was in it made Sherman feel unease. Sherman reached in side and pulled a helmet out and looked at it for a bit and back at his dad.

"What is this?" Sherman asked.

"It's a helmet." Peabody replied.

"I know that but what is it for?" Sherman asked.

"It's for protecting your head when you're on a motorcycle?" Peabody replied.

Sherman had a small happy look on his face. He went and gave his dad a hug.

"Thank you dad. You're the best father ever." Sherman said while still hugging Peabody.

Peabody's tail was wagging in joy. Sherman broke the hug.

"I think you should go and test out your new ride." Peabody said.

"What about cake?" Sherman asked.

"It will still be here when you get back. Now go and have fun." Peabody replied.

Sherman hugged his dad one last time and went to go ride his motorcycle. The pizza was done but Peabody wasn't hungry so he put it in a pizza container and put it in the fridge. He went to his room and looked at the letter he got. He grabbed it and laid on his bed. He held the letter close to his chest. He felt a warm feeling inside himself. He had no idea what this feeling was but it made him aroused. So, Peabody put the letter on the table and started to rub his chest with one hand and the other was on his crotch. He rubbed himself until his penis came out. He was so hard but he couldn't stop playing with himself. He grabbed his penis and started to jerk himself off. He was starting to feel good and continued faster. He was getting closer to orgasm. He was rubbing faster and harder. Moaning loudly and breathing fast. He his eyes and finally released himself all over his chest. Peabody opened his eyes and sat up. Looking at his cumed chest. He felt really good after doing that. He went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up. When he got out, he sat on his bed and stared at the letter. He got that warm feeling again.

"I'll go to the adoption agency tomorrow." He said to himself.

Then he slowly feel asleep.


	2. Chapter Two: Peabody Has Fun

Chapter Two: Peabody Has Fun

Morning rose and Peabody's alarm went off at six o'clock. Peabody liked to get up early. It allowed him to get more stuff done. Peabody got out of bed and went to take a shower. He turned the water on until it was on the warm side and then turned the shower on. He got in and started to clean himself up. He washed his head, his chest and his legs. When he got to his crotch, he remembered last night and that started to get him aroused. He tried to resist but the urge was stronger. He put his paw on his crotch and started to rub himself. He was slowly feeling good. After a few minutes of rubbing, Peabody's penis came out of the sheath. He grabbed hold of his penis and started to jerk himself off. Moving his paw slowly back and forth. The warm water was feeling nice on his penis. It felt like a hot muzzle was sucking him.

"Suck my penis." Peabody said.

Peabody started to jerk himself faster. He could feel himself getting ready to release. He held his penis tighter and after a few more jerks, he came all over the fall. He was now out of breath. When he out of the shower and was drying himself off, he could figure out why he said what he did in the shower. Actually he never had done anything like this in all his life. When he got back to his room, he looked at the letter he gotten yesterday. He pondered on it.

"I'll go and visit this Jack at the dog adoption agency." He said to himself.

He put his red bow tie on and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. When he got to the kitchen, Sherman was nowhere to be seen. When he got to the fridge, he saw a yellow not on the door. He looked at it.

It read: Dad I went to school early. I'll be home late due to the chess club having a meeting. Thank you for the awesome birthday present. Love Sherman.

Peabody had a smile on his face. He was glad he asked for help at the motorcycle shop. He didn't know if twenty-one year olds liked mini scooters like he did. Anyway, Peabody made himself breakfast and went off to the dog adoption agency. Since Peabody uses a mini scooter, it took him three hours to get to the dog adoption agency. When he got there, there was a familiar face. The woman who took care of him when he was a puppy. He got off his scooter and went to the woman.

" it's been years since I last saw you." The woman said.

"Yes it has . How have you been?" Peabody asked.

"Same as always, taking care of orphan puppies." replied.

"I admire that passion for helping dogs in need and speaking of which, I was hoping I could visit with one." Peabody said.

"Is it Jake?" asked.

"Why yes, how did you know?" Peabody asked with a small confused look.

"Jake wanted to send you a letter so I helped him by taking him to the post office and mailing the letter to you." replied.

"Is Jake available?" Peabody asked.

"Of course, I'll go get him." replied.

"Thank you and I was wondering. Could I take Jake off your hands for a while?" Peabody asked.

"You can or you can bring Jake back tomorrow if you prefer." said before went to go get Jake.

Peabody was debating whether to take Jake out for a while or let him stay at his house. Peabody decided to take Jake to dinner and see how things go from there. After a short while, came back with a dag that looked stunning. Peabody had no idea why the dog looked attractive. He could tell that the dog was male but couldn't figure out why this male dog was so beautiful. Maybe it was white spots that were on its black coat or that the dog was walking on its hind legs. Peabody was thinking that this must be Jake. When and the dog were in greeting distance, the dog extended his paw out.

"Hello my name is Jake." The dog said.

"I'm . Please to meet you." Peabody said as he shook Jakes paw.

left the two dogs alone. The two dogs were now alone and have not broken eye contact. Peabody's heart was beating very fast. He didn't know if he was having a heart attack or a stroke.

"So was the ride down here pleasant?" Jake asked.

"Um y…yes it was okay." Peabody replied.

"That's good. Is that the FR47 scooter with attachment sidecar?" Jake asked.

Peabody turned his head at his scooter and then back at Jake.

"You like scooters?" Peabody asked.

Jake nodded his head.

"Want to go for a ride in it?" Peabody asked.

Jake nodded his head faster. Peabody grabbed Jake's hand and led Jake to the sidecar of the scooter.

"Hop in." Peabody said while still holding Jake's hand.

Jake got in and put on the helmet that was in the sidecar. Peabody got on the scooter and started it up. He looked at Jake who had an exited look on his face. Peabody thought it was cute. So, Peabody and Jake went for a ride. During the ride, Jake was looking all around as if he has never left the adoption agency.

Peabody and Jake were close to Peabody's house but instead of going to the house, Peabody wanted to take Jake to a nice restaurant and Peabody knew the perfect one. They went by the house and headed down a few blocks. When they stopped, they were at a place called The Wag. Peabody got off the scooter and went to help Jake out of the sidecar.

"What is this place?" Jake asked.

"It's a restaurant I started a few years back." Peabody replied.

Jake just stood there in amazement. Peabody grabbed Jake's paw and they walked through the doors. They walked a few until they got to a desk where a female woman was standing behind. The person looked down and saw Peabody and Jake.

" it's nice to see you here. What brings you by?" The woman asked.

"Just out for lunch. Is there a table open?" He asked.

"Yes there, right this way." The woman said.

Peabody and Jake followed the woman to a table. Peabody grabbed the back of the chair and pulled it out words.

"Please have a seat Jake." Peabody said.

Jake sat in the chair and Peabody pushed it in. The he went and sat in the chair that was across from Jake. A waiter came and handed them their menu.

"What is the special today?" Peabody asked.

"We have a chicken grilled with a slight hint of honey sauce on it." The waiter replied.

"I'll think I'll try that." Peabody said.

"Very good sir and what shall you be having?" The waiter asked in the direction of Jake.

"I think I'll have a steak with lettuce on the side." Jake repled.

"Very good and the usual wine?" The Waiter asked as he took the menus back.

"Yes, that would lovely." Peabody replied.

The waiter left to go put the order in.

"So Jake, how did you learn to talk?" Peabody asked.

"Well always read us book before we all went to sleep and I just started to understand the words until one day I started to say a few words. With the help of , I learned to talk like a human." Jake replied.

"That's the same way I learned. How about the walking on the hind legs. That's really hard to do for any dog." Peabody said.

"You're right it was hard. Took me a year to learn to walk bus helped me learn to walk as well." Jake replied.

"I learned by just doing it. I fall I got back up and tried again until I fell no more." Peabody replied.

"You're amazing ." Jake said.

Peabody blushed a little bit. Finally the food and wine had arrived. The food smelled perfect. The waiter poured the two their glass of wine and left. The two were chatting about their lives while they ate their lunch. Peabody was talking about how he adopted Sherman and the WABAC incident. Peabody didn't like talking about WABAC but he felt comfortable talking to Jake about it. Jake talked about how he refused to get adopted by anyone. He wanted to independent like Peabody.

The two had finished their plates. The both only had two glasses of wine. The waiter came to their table.

"Was everything to your liking sirs?" The waiter asked.

"Yes everything was excellent." Peabody replied.

The waiter started grabbing the dirt plates.

"Excuse me but what time is it?" Peabody asked.

"Its five o'cloack." The waiter replied.

Peabody got off his chair, went to Jake's chair and pulled it from the table. Jake got off the chair and Peabody put the chair back. Peabody grabbed Jakes arm. Jake started to blush a little. They left the restaurant and got back to the scooter. Peabody helped Jake in the sidecar and he got on scooter. They went to Peabody's house. When Peabody parked the scooter, he noticed that Sherman's motorcycle wasn't there. He figure Sherman was out with his friends or with Penny. When they got inside, Jake was amazed at the way the house looked.

"Let me give you the tour of the house." Peabody said.

Peabody showed him the house even the WABAC room. After the tour, they sat on the couch in the living, drinking iced tea.

"You have a lovely house ." Jake said.

"Thank you Jake and you can call me Peabody." Peabody replied.

Jake took a sip of his iced tea. He has been nervous all day. Being with the dog he admires is something he never thought would come true. Jake put his tea on the table and slide next to Peabody to where they are now just inches from each other.

"What are." Peabody was cut off from Jake kissing him.

Peabody was shocked at the sudden kiss but also he kind of liked it. So, he kissed Jake back. They were kissing for a minute until Jake broke the kiss.

"That was interesting." Peabody said.

"That felt awesome Peabody." Jake replied.

Peabody figured out what that warm feeling was. It was the feeling of love. Peabody was in love with Jake. So, Peabody kissed Jake again. This time they were kissing passionately. Putting each other's tongues in each other's mouths. Peabody leaned on Jake, making him go on his back. Peabody was now over Jake. They looked into each other's eyes.

"I never felt this way before about anyone before." Peabody said.

"Me nether but I am glad it's with you." Jake replied.

Peabody was bright red now. He kissed Jake and then got up.

"Let's go to my bed." Peabody said.

Jake got up and followed Peabody to his bedroom. When they got there, there was just a double size bed.

"Sorry my room isn't much but the bed is the most comfortable bed in the universe." Peabody said.

Jake sat down on the bed and laid on his back. Peabody was right about the bed being the most comfortable in the universe. Jake suddenly felt pressure on his legs. When he leaned his head up, he saw Peabody sitting on him.

"Peabody what are you doing?" Jake asked.

Peabody didn't respond but he put his paw on Jake's crotch and softly rubbed it. Jake let out a small moan.

"How does that?" Peabody asked while he was still rubbing Jake.

"It feels great." Jake replied.

Peabody rubbed Jakes crotch a little faster. Jakes moaning got louder but could feel his penis slowly coming out of the sheath. Peabody stopped rubbing Jakes crotch. Jake looked up and saw Peabody's head right at his sheath.

"Peabody what are." Jake stopped talking because Peabody licked Jakes sheath entrance whole.

This made Jake moan very loud and also made his penis come out. Peabody was surprised on how that made Jake hard. So, Peabody licked the penis shaft. It tasted good to him. He was licking all over the penis. Jake liked this. Peabody stopped licking and now his muzzle was just centimeters away from the tip.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Jake said.

Peabody took a sniff of Jakes scent and he put his Jakes penis in his muzzle. The taste was exotic. Peabody loved it, so he slowly started to suck Jakes penis. Jake was letting out cute moans and those were encouraging Peabody to keep sucking. Peabody wanted to taste Jakes semen. Peabody started to suck Jakes penis faster and this was making Jake moan more frequently.

"P…Peabody I…I'm cl…close." Jake said between moans.

Peabody started to suck faster and harder. He was able to take all the way to the knot. He swirled his tongue as he sucked Jakes penis.

"I…am…c…cuming" Jake said.

Jake shot his load in Peabody's muzzle. Peabody could feel the wet and warm gooey substance in his muzzle. He found the taste sweet and a bit salty. He pulled Jakes penis out and swallowed Jakes semen.

"How did I do?" Peabody asked.

Jake was breathing fast and heavily.

"That was fantastic. I never felt like that before." Jake replied.

"That's good to hear." Peabody said.

Jake leaned up and saw that Peabody's penis was out of its sheath and had pre-semen dripping from it. Jake looked at the penis and then at Peabody. He had an idea that would be fun.

"Peabody, could you stand at the edge of the bed?" Jake asked.

"Why?" Peabody asked.

"Trust me and close your eyes please." Jake replied.

Peabody did as instructed. He stood at the edge of the bed and closed his eyes. He could hear some movement. Peabody was starting to think if Jake only wanted to get a one night stand.

"Okay, you can open your eyes." Jake said.

Peabody opened his and he saw Jake on all four, slightly bent having his butt angled near Peabody's penis.

"I want you to mount me. I want you inside of me Peabody." Jake said as he turned his to look at Peabody.

"You want me to take your virginity?" Peabody asked.

"Yes Peabody. I want it to be you." Jake replied.

Peabody bent down near Jakes anal and started to lick it. Jake started to moan. Peabody licked the anal for a few minutes and then stood up. He was looking at the nice wet anal.

"Are you Jake?" Peabody asked.

Jake didn't answer but wiggled his butt as a response. Peabody giggled a bit and he put his penis on the entrance of Jakes anal. Peabody slowly started to push forward and his penis slowly started to go in. Jake was grunting a bit.

"Are you okay Jake?" Peabody asked.

"Th…thrust it." Jake replied.

"What?" Peabody asked.

"Thrust your penis in me." Jake shouted.

Peabody took a breath and he pushed forward hard and his penis went all the way to the knot. Jake let out a loud moan.

"Oh my god, did I hurt you?" Peabody asked.

"N…no." Jake replied.

"What should I do?" Peabody asked.

"Move your hips." Jake replied.

Peabody slowly pulled back and then went forward, making his penis move inside of Jakes tight butt. Peabody was moaning from this amazing feeling of mounting another male dog.

"Fa…faster." Jake said.

Peabody started to thrust faster. He could feel his semen building up. If he keeps this up he will release inside of Jake. Peabody reached around and held Jake as he was thrusting.

"I'm ge…tting…close." Peabody whispered in Jakes ear.

"Release inside of me. I want your semen in me." Jake replied.

That made Peabody to thrust faster and with a final push, there was a pop sound and Peabody's knot was in Jake. Peabody was releasing inside of Jake. Filling Jakes anal with semen. Jake was moaning and he also released again on the bed. When Peabody was done releasing in Jake, he kissed Jakes neck.

"You felt amazing Jake. Really tight to." Peabody said.

"Thank you Peabody. Um, could you pull out please?" Jake asked.

"About that, my knot is in you. Sorry Jake but you really did feel good." Peabody replied.

"Roll onto your right side and we can sleep like this. Okay." Jake said.

Peabody held Jake and slowly rolled on is right side. He was now holding Jake in his arms. It somehow felt so right. Like it was meant to be.

"I had fun Jake." Peabody said.

"So did I Peabody." Jake replied.

"You know you can stay here at my place and with me." Peabody said.

"You mean that?" Jake asked.

"I do Jake. I never felt like this with anybody until the day I read your letter and when I meet with you yesterday. I want to share my life with you. If you will let me that is." Peabody said.

Jake took a few moments to think. He grabbed Peabody's paw and held it to his chest.

"I want to share my life with you as well Peabody." Jake said.

Peabody leaned over and kissed Jake on the cheek. He scooted closer to Jake.

"Good night love." Peabody said.

"Good night hun." Jake replied.

They both fell asleep together.

….

Morning rose and Peabody's alarm went off at six o'clock. Peabody leaned over and turned it off. When he leaned back, he noticed that his penis was out of Jake. So, he had an idea. He got on top of Jake and started to kiss Jakes neck. Jake woke up and tried to wiggle free.

"Peabody is early. I want to sleep in. "Jake said.

"Oh no you don't sexy. We got to get cleaned up before these semen stains get worse and we need to take a shower. Suddenly, Peabody's bedroom opened up.

"Hey dad are you." It was Sherman standing at the door.

Sherman was in shock, seeing his dad being with another male dog.

"Dad, what's going on here?" Sherman asked.

"Sh…Sherman, this is. Well, it's hard to." Peabody couldn't find any words.

After a few minutes of silence, which felt like hours.

"I'll wait in the living room." Sherman said before he shut the door.


	3. Chapter Three: Happiness

Chapter Three: Happiness

Peabody and Jake took a shower together and went to the living room where they saw Sherman sitting on the couch like he said. They say on the opposite couch, which was across from Sherman. All three sat in silence. The awkwardness was too bad that you could cut the air with a dull knife.

"How long?" Sherman asked.

"How long have I been gay or how long have I been with Jake?" Peabody asked.

"How about the first question." Sherman said.

"Well Sherman that is a little hard to explain." Peabody replied.

"We have all night." Sherman said.

Peabody sighed and looked at Jake then back at Sherman.

"Well I guess I have been gay my whole life but I realized it a few days ago when I got an interesting letter from Jake." Peabody said.

"How does a letter make you realize you're gay?" Sherman asked.

"Well after I read it, I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach. So I wanted to meet the person who wrote the letter and when I did, I saw Jake and my heart stopped. He was so attractive. I wanted to get to know more about him. So I took him to a restaurant and we talked. Then we came back here. I don't think I need to tell you what happened after" Peabody said.

"No dad I don't want to hear what happened after. So how long have you known Jake?" Sherman asked.

"Only one day but I do have feelings for him. He makes me feel happy." Peabody said while holding Jakes hand.

Sherman looked at the two for a few moments and then sighed.

"Well dad it looks like you have your mind made up. If Jake makes you happy then I support you two all the way." Sherman said with a smile.

Peabody sighed in relief. He thought Sherman was going to hate him and leave him.

"Hey dad I have something to tell you." Sherman said.

"What is it son?" Peabody asked.

"I'm moving out into my own apartment. My job promoted me so I can finally afford my own place." Sherman said.

"Oh that's great son." Peabody said with excitement.

"Yes and best part it is that its only twelve blocks from here. So I can visit whenever you want me to." Sherman said.

"You can come over anytime you like son. The door is always open." Peabody said.

"Thanks dad. So are you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?" Sherman asked.

"Sherman this is Jake, Jake this is my son Sherman." Peabody said.

"Pleased to meet you Sherman." Jake said.

"Like wise." Sherman replied.

All three of them sat there for a few moments.

"How about I make you two breakfast since I disturbed you this morning." Sherman said.

Peabody and Jake nodded their heads in agreement.

…

Two years later….

"Do you Jake take as your husband? To love him, to hold him for better or worse." The priest asked. "I do for better or worse." Jake replied.

"And do you take Jake as your husband? To love him, to hold him for better or worse." The priest asked.

"I do for better or worse." Peabody replied.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You make his the husband." The priest said.

Jake grabbed Peabody's waist and pulled Peabody close and kissed him. Everyone stood up and clapped. Some even cheered. Jake picked up Peabody and they left the church. They had the WABAC parked near the church. They got into it and flew off. On the back of the WABAC had the words 'Just Married' on it.

"So, where do you want to go for a honey moon?" Peabody asked.

"Anywhere as long it's with you." Jake replied.

Peabody gave Jake a kiss and set the WABAC to send them go into the past.

…..

Five years later, Peabody and Jake are still living happily together. They even adopted a human daughter and a human boy. Peabody became a high school teacher and Jake is a stay at home dad. Sherman has a girlfriend and they are living in Sherman's apartment. Everything has turned out awesome for everyone.

The End


End file.
